


A little taste

by LaTiaCocoa



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: CW: blood and some mutilation, CW: cannibalism, CW: edgeplay, CW: vampirism, M/M, Mainly in Alastor's case, This doesn't respect canon at all, Too lazy to tag everyone
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTiaCocoa/pseuds/LaTiaCocoa
Summary: En el Infierno, te puedes topar con muchas cosas.En Happy Hotel, te puedes topar con un demonio caníbal y un demonio ninfómano.En su cuarto, un "sanguinario" encuentro se dará a cabo.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 38





	A little taste

**Author's Note:**

> ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CONTIENE MENCIONES DE CANIBALISMO, VAMPIRISMO Y EDGEPLAY. APARTE, ME PASO EL CANON DE HAZBIN HOTEL POR LA CONCHA. SI TE INCOMODA ALGUNO DE ESTOS TÓPICOS, ESTÁS INVITAD@ A DARLE CLICK A LA “X” E IGNORAR ESTE TRABAJO; SI NO PASA NADA, PUES BIENVENID@ SEAS :D

Ay, el Infierno.  
Ese peculiar lugar donde si te mandabas cagazos monumentales mientras vivías, te da la bienvenida de una forma realmente especial.  
Monstruos y demonios sacados de lo más retorcido del imaginario lovecraftiano, dignos del mejor novelista del género del terror contemporaneo.  
Drogas (blandas y duras) y alcohol (del barato y de la más alta calidad) en todas las calles y tiendas, como si fueran la comida básica del día.  
Armas de todo tipo en máquinas expendedoras, como si de los pasillos de un supermercado norteamericano Walmart se tratara.  
Odas al oscurantismo y al satanismo más radical, con sacrificios en un lado de la calle y orgías de sangre del otro.  
Todo un espectáculo.  
Y aún más desde que Happy Hotel abrió sus puertas al público.

Todos conocían la historia del hotel, en el que Charlie, la ingenua Princesa del Infierno, creía firmemente en la posibilidad de alcanzar la Redención mediante su labor en el mismo (creencia que era usualmente motivo de burlas, bromas, insultos y desprecio de la gran mayoría de los habitantes del mismo; demonios, quedó demostrado en televisión nacional que sus ideales no eran más que un mal chiste), pero, con la llegada de Alastor, el enigmático y temido Radio Demon, a trabajar con la princesa y su causa (con motivos ocultos obviamente), quedó demostrado una vez más que el miedo puede hacerte aceptar cualquier cosa, incluso la más estúpida.  
Desde que asumió su interés en el proyecto, así como su respectiva labor como inversionista y sostenedor, el público que entraba y salía del mismo era impresionante, había filas para poder entrar, multitudes enardecidas; vaya, como en oscuros viejos tiempos en el mundo humano.   
El proyecto de Charlie, aunque recién echaba raíces, ya estaba quedando consolidado (aunque aún había malos comentarios, usualmente con amenazas de Vaggie).

Angel Dust, el famoso actor porno, prostituto y el primero en ser partícipe del mismo programa para alcanzar la Redención, fue asignado a mudarse al hotel y trabajar en el mismo, como forma de garantizar que no seguiría en sus “desventuras pecaminosas”  
-Nah, mejor para mí, Valentino me tenía aburrido-espetó el prostituto con una sonrisita de lado.  
Así, empezó su nuevo empleo como botones del Happy Hotel.  
De momento, Charlie permitió que mantuviera su consumo de drogas, como forma de “indicar el inicio de un progreso para la Redención”.  
Todo iba marchando sobre ruedas.

Pero esto es el Infierno, así que, la tranquilidad no era algo de todos los días.

Era un día lento en el Happy Hotel.  
Había poca actividad, así que todo el personal se lo tomaba con suma calma.  
Nifty terminaba de asear los pasillos por tercera vez en el día, mientras Charlie y Vaggie charlaban tranquilas en la recepción.  
Husk no había salido del bar, pues tocaba atender a los ebrios de turno, y sacar a los de la noche anterior.  
-Ugh, ¿cuando se aparece el radioparlante ese?-habló de malas pulgas la salvadoreña, cruzada de brazos.  
-¡Vaggie!-resopló la Princesa del Infierno con un pequeño puchero-¡Por favor, Alastor nos está ayudando mucho con el hotel!¡Sé más comprensiva!  
-¡Te digo que no confío en él!-resopló Vaggie-¡En cualquier momento ese loco puede…  
-¿Qué puedo hacer exactamente?-habló la levemente distorsionada voz del demonio Alastor, luciendo tan elegante, sonriente y enigmático-Buenos días querido personal-saludó con una gran sonrisa.  
Charlie y Nifty le devolvieron el saludo con la misma energía, mientras Vaggie solo sopló. Alastor miró a su personal, notando que faltaba alguien; Husk estaba en el bar, lo vió hace poco.  
-¿Dónde está nuestro afeminado y arácnido amigo?-preguntó divertido.  
-Debe estar terminando de alistarse-sonrió Charlie medio nerviosa.  
-O tal vez recién se está levantando-murmuró Vaggie mirándose las uñas; bastó un leve codazo de Charlie para callarla.  
-¡Oh, vaya acontecimiento!-carcajeó Alastor, acomodándose su monóculo-¡No habrá problema en que suba a buscarlo!-volteó y dirigió una siniestra mirada-¿O sí lo habrá?  
-¡No habrá problema alguno!-respondió la Princesa.  
Oh Charlie, menuda ingenua.  
Alastor agradeció con una gran sonrisa, e inició la subida a las habitaciones.

En una habitación, un exótico y sensual demonio arácnido terminaba de arreglarse para iniciar otro día de trabajo. Frente al tocador, se llevó un par de sus manos a los botones de la chaquetilla del uniforme de trabajo, desabotonando los primeros 3 botones. Su pecho, blanco, felpudo y suave, sobresalía de la prenda, una clara invitación a “algo más que solo un saludo”.  
-Muy bien perras, hora de empezar el día-habló a su reflejo  
Alguien tocó la puerta. Se levantó del tocador, se acomodó el cabello y abrió la puerta, revelando al enigmático (y bastante atractivo) Radio Demon.  
-Buenos días jefe-saludó Angel Dust con una sonrisita afilada.  
-Oh, saludos estimado empleado-respondió Alastor, imitando el gesto del prostituto-Me llamó la atención el no verte en la recepción.  
-Ay, disculpas jefe-habló el arácnido Angel Dust.  
-Se te perdonará esta vez, pero no habrá otra oportunidad-señaló Radio Demon.  
-Oki doki-guiñó un ojo Angel Dust-Pues, será mejor que vaya a trabajar, no puedo llegar tarde-rió el arácnido ser, saliendo de la habitación mientras bamboleaba sus caderas al ritmo de una canción imaginaria.  
Alastor no pudo evitar reír al verlo.  
Ese prostituto sí que tenía “personalidad”.

El resto del día pasó bastante tranquilo, para estándares del Infierno claro está.  
Alguien trató de hacer un tiroteo en las instalaciones del hotel, pero más allá de ese mal trago, todo estuvo tranquilo, incluso hasta aburrido.  
Como ya había oscurecido, la mayoría de los huéspedes se había instalado en el bar a beber y pasar la noche, mientras algunos habían salido, y unos pocos se fueron a descansar.   
Charlie cerró la recepción, y se retiró con Vaggie a descansar.  
El bar, estaba repleto de actividad, con mucha gente entrando y saliendo del mismo; había uno que otro ebrio vomitando en la barra, algunos insultos entre clientes, e incluso una pelea en los baños, pero nada realmente grave.  
Alastor había ido a beber algo, después de todo, podía permitírselo; él era casi el dueño del hotel.  
Se sentó en la barra y Husk, el cascarrabias bartender, le sirvió su trago de siempre. Apenas tomó la copa y darle un sorbo, decidió mirar a su alrededor. Detuvo sus ojos unas cabezas a su lado izquierdo.  
Allí, estaba Angel Dust, sentado en actitud coqueta rodeado de distintos demonios, que lo miraban como un pedazo de carne a punto de ser lanzado a la parrilla. Sin embargo, tenía una expresión de claro aburrimiento y fastidio.  
Escuchó que el arácnido sonrió de lado.  
-Caballeros, ¿serían tan amables de is a buscarme un poco de “polvo”?-sonrió coqueto el prostituto, y sus acosadores salieron corriendo tan rápidamente por la puerta que llegaban a pelearse por ello; Husk llegó a gritarles insultos por “destruir sus puertas”.  
Alastor sonrió con cierta diversión.  
Una astucia envidiable.  
-Cuando te acostumbras a estar rodeado de imbéciles, también aprendes a como dispersarlos con un chasquido-y el arácnido chasqueó sus 4 manos a la vez.  
-Tan efectivo como un trozo de carne en una pecera de pirañas-habló Alastor.  
-Eres una mierda-insultó gracioso el arácnido, siendo imitado por Radio Demon.  
-Supongo que sí-respondió Alastor todavía divertido-Espero que no hayas causado problemas, porque me veré en la necesidad de “castigarte”-espetó, haciendo comillas en el aire.  
-Oh, he sido un chico bueno-sonrió coqueto, acercándose hacia su jefe, hasta quedar frente a este. Se cruzó de piernas y se cruzó de brazos, haciendo gala de su suave pecho-¿No cree que merezco una recompensa por ser tan buen chico?  
Alastor sonrió, acercando una de sus enguantadas manos a la boca de aquel arácnido y libertino ser.  
-Pues...veo que has hecho progresos...supongo que una recompensa es apropiada…-ofreció.  
-Y tengo la recompensa perfecta-susurró Angel Dust.

Ambos demonios subieron a la habitación del prostituto, aquel elegante dormitorio de tonalidades rosas.  
Angel Dust se sentó en la cama, mientras Alastor estaba de pie frente a él. Un par de manos del arácnido ser jugueteó un poco con la hebilla del cinturón, mientras que el otro par se deslizó por la camisa, acariciando el torso contrario. Alastor solo estaba quieto, inmóvil; no es que sintiera algo en particular, era sólo una “mera formalidad”. Angel Dust lo notó y le dedicó una mirada traviesa.  
-Descuida, te compensaré como desees, jefe-sonrió divertido.  
Apenas logró desabotonar el pantalón, el miembro de Alastor saltó ante los ojos del prostituto. Angel Dust se relamió y se llevó la punta a sus suaves labios, dando algunas pequeñas succiones y besos en la punta, moviendo la lengua y usando sus dientes para acariciar la extensión con mayor facilidad.   
Alastor fijó sus ojos en la boca de aquel lindo prostituto; puede que no sintiera nada especialmente relevante, era solo mero placer físico, una sencilla reacción física y química.  
Angel Dust se separó y le dedicó una pequeña mirada.  
Se separó de Alastor y lo empujó a la cama, acostándolo sobre él. Se llevó las manos a la chaqueta que estaba usando, desabrochándola y revelando su blanco y suave pecho.   
-Bon appétit-sonrió divertido.  
Alastor se relamió sus labios y abrió su boca, fieros y afilados colmillos, que se clavaron justo en el centro del pecho, mordiendo con fuerza y salvajismo. Angel Dust inclinó la cabeza a un lado y gimió largo y tendido, disfrutando de aquella sensación entre dolorosa y placentera; sí que era masoquista.  
Alastor siguió mordiendo y saboreando, sangre y músculo deslizándose lentamente por su garganta, disfrutando aquella sensación deliciosa.  
Oh, hace tanto tiempo que no gozaba una presa de aquel calibre.  
Tan sabrosa.  
Sus dientes estaban tan fuertemente agarrados que llegaban a clavarse en el esternón; un poco más de fuerza y atravesaba aquel fuerte hueso, y muy probablemente, lograba llegar al corazón de Angel Dust.  
¿Qué se sentiría probar aquel órgano?  
Había comido muchos corazones antes, mas nunca antes se sintió tan tentado a comer uno en específico.

Se apartó de Angel Dust, relamiéndose los labios; el demonio arácnido sonreía de lado, con sangre descendiendo desde su pecho, hasta llegar a sus esculturales piernas; podía ver algo del palpitante músculo del pecho inflarse con cada respiración.  
-Se me fue un poco la mano-rió levemente Alastor.  
-Un bruto-murmuró el prostituto-Me encanta-volvió a susurrar, con una expresión de deseo-Devórame entero si quieres-gimió Angel Dust, abriendo sus piernas, dejando que algo de sangre corriera libre por medio de estas.  
Alastor se deslizó y quedó en cuclillas, justo en medio de ellas; apretó los muslos y los apartó.  
-Me conformo con un pedazo-respondió.  
Abrió su gabardina, sacando de uno de los bolsillos una daga, cuya hoja era de fino cristal. Angel Dust miró aquella daga con intensa lujuria; nunca se excitó tanto con un arma.  
Deslizó la hoja del arma de forma lenta y suntuosa por el torso de su “víctima”, hasta llegar a los muslos.  
Deslizó el arma contra la piel, generando cortes largos y sanguinolentos. Alastor deslizó la lengua por donde la sangre fluía, y llevó su boca a las heridas, mordiendo con fuerza y desgarrando un poco el tejido del mismo; Angel Dust gemía como un loco, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y acariciando su pecho con sensualidad.  
Alastor repitió el ejercicio varias veces en las piernas, empezando a ascender, hasta mirar al prostituto a los ojos.  
Radio Demon tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, empuñando la daga y llevándola a los labios; la hoja, antes pulida y clara, ahora estaba tan manchada que apenas se podía reflejar.  
-¿Donde puedo probar un poco más de tí?¿Tal vez tu estómago?¿O quizás tu precioso rostro?-preguntó, deslizando la hoja suavemente por la piel ajena.  
-Ahhmmm...donde quieras papi…-gimoteó el prostituto, frotándose contra el demonio con desespero.  
¡Demonios!¡Usualmente tenía un aguante increíble!¡Era la primera vez que llegaría al orgasmo mucho antes que uno de sus “clientes”!  
-Tranquilo pequeña arañita-sonrió-Probaré un poquito de tí.  
Colocó la hoja de cristal a los labios de Angel Dust, quien al sentir el óxido de la sangre en sus labios, abrió la boca y degustó el líquido, hasta mancharse completamente con restos de si mismo.  
Alastor retiró el arma y la deslizó por el estómago, generando nuevos y sanguinolentos cortes en el mismo; el blanco y suave pelo se manchó de aquel rojo y oscuro líquido vital, para que Alastor acomodara su rostro, saboreando la sangre que quedaba impregnada en la piel, mordiendo también parte del abdomen, degustando parte del músculo abdominal.  
Angel Dust sintió que se corría ante la sensación abrumadora entre los cortes, las mordidas y lamidas de Alastor, y la tensión de todo el momento.  
Sentía que apenas podía respirar con todo lo vivido, y sentía que su cuerpo desfallecía de todas las emociones; extrañamente, no se sentía enfermo y débil, después de todo, ya estaba muerto.  
Podía aguantar todo lo que quisiera.

Ya había amanecido, y el cuarto de Angel Dust era un sanguinariamente sensual desastre. En la cama, yacía el prostituto pesadamente, con sus heridas todavía abiertas, agotado pero satisfecho. Alastor había salido del baño del dormitorio, acomodándose la gabardina.  
-Tus heridas sanarán con el paso de las horas-respondió Radio Demon con una pequeña sonrisa-Será mejor que baje, debo atender algunos asuntos.  
-Gracias por darme el día libre jefe-sonrió el prostituto con una sonrisa ladina-Cuando quieras, lo repetimos- ofreció, deslizando los cobertores de la cama, mostrando las marcas de cortes, mordeduras, y un poco de sangre de un par de heridas todavía frescas.  
Alastor se relamió los labios.  
-Lo consideraré, mi estimado-respondió-Ten un bonito día-sonrió, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.  
Angel Dust dejó escapar un largo suspiro, recostándose en la cama y bostezando perezoso; demonios, sí que quedó cansado por lo de anoche.  
Ojala se repitiera pronto.


End file.
